User talk:Json1134
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Martian Manhunter Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Rod12 page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rod12 (Talk) 19:19, October 5, 2009 Miss Martian Hey Json1134 I see you found one of my other sites that I run good to hear your also a fan of The Martian Manhunter. As for the idea on creating a Miss Martian page I like the idea and I think that is a page that is definitly need on this site. Just don't create it right now I'll let you know about that page soon because I think that is a very good idea that should be looked into in the mean time while your waiting for me on my end that Superman site that I saw you have listed I know about site I use to help out there briefly and I know there in need of help over on that certain Superman site so if you want work on that site for a while and practice editing there because I know there in need of constant help since there isn't many editors for that certain Superman site that you have listed as favorites. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 Superman Wiki's Yea I got your message on my Superman Site that isn't in real need of any help right now its the other one that I told you about which is actual in need of help my Superman Site is in early development work in building it up its kind of on a joking note top secret type project. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 New Batman Related Wiki Site Hi Json1134 I wanted to let you know of new Batman related Wiki Site that was created that could use your help as a editor. A friend of mine called User:SonicSpeedster912 recently created a new wiki site called Gotham Knights Wiki, located here: www.gothamknights.wikia.com it is a wiki site about all of the Heroes of Gotham City. If you are a fan of Batman could you please visit the site and help out the site is in need of editors. From Rod12 New Marvel Comics X-Men Wiki Site Hi Json1134 if you are at all interested in Marvel Comic and mainly the X-Men recently I helped my friend User:Darth Batrus create this new wiki site and the site could use some help. If your interest the link is X-Men Wiki and if your not thats completly ok. Oh well hope you'll visit the site and help out if you can. From Rod12 A Fan of DC Comics The Flash Hi Json1134 recently a editer on the site here named User:TheBen10Mazter created his own personal site for DC Comics The Flash since his site is brand new he needs help with new editers the site is called http://theflashrebirth.wikia.com/wiki/The_Flash_Rebirth_Wiki if your interested helping out this site please go visit. Also if you are interested in running your own Wiki Site for The Flash there is a Wiki Site called DC Comics Presents The Flash and is currently up for adoption if your interested please go an adopt the site it is need of an admin editer and somebody to run the site full time the Link to the site is here http://dccomicspresentstheflash.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Comics_Presents_The_Flash_Wiki. If you are interested in any of those two sites and a fan of The Flash please visit them they both need help. From Rod12 A New Superman Wiki Site Hi Json1134 recently a editor on my site here name User:Leader Vladimir create his own personal Superman Wiki Site and he is need of some editor for his new site which is titled Superman Database Wiki. The link to the site is here http://supermandatabase.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Database_Wiki and if you can vist the site and help out I would be very thankful. From Rod12